Geocaching is an outdoor game in which participants hide containers called caches or geocaches and record the coordinates of the cache using a satellite navigation device such as a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver. The coordinates are then registered on websites along with clues used to assist in finding the cache. Other participants can access the website and, using the posted coordinates, attempt to find the hidden cache.
Because a wider variety of handheld electronic devices are now equipped with GPS functionality, these devices can be used for geocaching rather than a dedicated GPS receiver.